Anhelos
by hibary maxwell
Summary: Sakura escribe acerca de su relacion con Shaoran tras recibir una carta suya; una bella tarde de verano traera algunas sorpresas para esta linda pareja. S-S [capitulo final n-n]
1. Capitulo 1: Recuerdos

Hola a todos, este es el segundo fic que hago, es una carta escrita por sakura sobre sus sentimientos sobre su amado Shaoran, la verdad no se si quedo muy bien pero igual espero que les guste. VIVA EL S & S!!!!  
  
Anhelos

Capitulo 1: Recuerdos  
  
Toda la mañana había estado de un excelente humor, sus amigas, aunque ya conocían su alegre forma de ser se sorprendieron de verla TAN contenta. La única que sabia la razón era su mejor amiga de toda la vida: Tomoyo Daidouji.

Terminadas las clases corrió a su casa y fue directo a su habitación, pues no había nadie, se sentó en su cama y leyó nuevamente la carta que recibió esa mañana y que le alegro el día, su corazón latía a mil por hora al leerla, tenia una mezcla de sentimientos, pero sobre todo alegría, dejo la carta en su mesa de noche y tomo una hoja de papel y una pluma y comenzó a escribir, había tantas cosas en su cabeza, sobre todo recuerdos, que pensó que esa era la mejor forma de sacarlas.  
  
_ Seis años han pasado, seis largos años lejos de tu compañía, del calor de tus brazos y la profundidad de tu mirada, en la cual me gustaba perderme, como ansío verla de nuevo, perderme en esa mirada marrón que desde niña me ha encantado, siempre tan firme en la batalla, pero tan cálida cuando me mirabas. _

_Aun me parece algo graciosa la forma en que nos conocimos, cada vez que lo pienso llego a la misma conclusión, tu llegaste a mi vida como un rival para cazar las cartas clow, y aunque yo me quede con ellas, al final fuiste tu quien capturo mi corazón. Se que soy despistada, no noto muchas cosas que pasan a mi alrededor, por ello estuve a punto de perderte. _

_Tu siempre estabas a mi lado apoyándome; cuando le confesé mis sentimientos a Yukito y fui rechazada, tu estuviste ahí para darme ánimos, me dijiste que pronto llegaría alguien especial para mi, no me di cuanta de que esa persona había llegado hace mucho.........esa persona, esas tú. Tu siempre te mostrabas serio, no importaba lo que pasara siempre sabias que hacer, es por eso que siempre me sentí segura a tu lado. ¿Será que siempre estuvo este sentimiento en mi? Creo que aunque hubiera sido así, era demasiado distraída para notarlo. _

_Cuando me dijiste sobre tus sentimientos no supe que hacer, me sentí impactada de que te hubieras fijado en mi, en ese momento comprendí muchas cosas, como el porque te molestaba ver a Eriol junto a mi, ahora que lo pienso te veías lindo molesto. _

_Cuando recibí la noticia de que te ibas no supe que hacer o como reaccionar, pero gracias a las cartas pude aclarar todas mis confusiones e ir a verte, tu me regalaste un osito antes de irte que cuido como mi mas grande tesoro, en ese momento no pude decirte lo mucho que te quería. Tiempo después regresaste a Tomoeda en compañía de Meiling, ella y Tomoyo prepararon todo para que te dijera lo que sentía por ti, pero siempre había algo que nos interrumpía, no sabes lo frustrante que era. _

_Cuando fuiste el reemplazo de Yamasaki en la obra me sentí sumamente feliz, el bailar a tu lado, es uno de los mas bellos recuerdos que conservo a tu lado. Aun recuerdo bien el final de la batalla, creí que te había perdido, pero ahí estabas, sonriéndome, diciendo que todo estaba bien, no dude en correr a tu lado, me dijiste que esperara pero no te hice caso, mientras saltaba hacia tu lado te dije aquello que tanto desee, te amo. _

_A veces me pregunto si el conocerte es un sueño o una pesadilla, quizás sea un poco de ambas: el conocerte y llegar a sentir lo que siento por ti, el amarte en tal intensidad, porque es amor lo que siento, tal vez nunca te lo eh dicho, aun siento mis mejillas arde con tal solo escuchar tu voz cada vez que me llamas, pensar en como será nuestro reencuentro es algo que me motiva a seguir, esperando a que un días estemos juntos, esto se a convertido en el mas maravilloso de los sueños; pero la agonía de no poder verte, abrazarte o decirte a la cara cuanto te extraño, ver en tu mirada aquella calidez que desprende cuando estas conmigo, regalarte todas y cada una de mis sonrisas y miradas, pues en mi corazón solo estas tu, no hay lugar para otro hombre que no seas tu; este tormento se a convertido en una pesadilla, pero debo decir que es la mas dulce de todas las que eh tenido antes, y una a la que me eh vuelto adicta y que espero nunca termine, pues de ser así no volveríamos a vernos y es algo que no soportare. _

_Me pregunto que estarás haciendo en estos momentos, miro la hora y supongo que debes estar dormido, como me gustaría estar ahí para poder verte, debes verte encantador acostado en tu cama descansando tranquilamente; ¿pensaras en mi como yo lo hago? ¿sufrirás como yo sufro nuestra lejanía? _

_Seguramente debes tener muchas pretendientes, eso es algo que me molesta, celosa? Si y es algo que me sorprende, pues nuca lo he sido, pero es algo que no puedo evitar, siempre has sido atractivo, aun cuando niños, aun siendo tan distraída como lo era pude notarlo, ahora debes ser un joven muy apuesto, me pregunto que dirías si me vieras, ¿creerías que soy bonita? Es verdad que eh tenido algunos pretendientes y todos me decían lo linda que era, pero ¿qué dirás tu? _

_Ay Shaoran no sabes cuanto te extraño, no sabia que ser novios a distancia fura tan duro, pero se que al final todo valdrá la pena. Sabes? A lo he pensado, y me pregunto, como será sentir tus labios sobre los míos?, me sonrojo de solo pensarlo, pero es algo que deseo averiguar, , muchas veces eh soñado que llegas a mi y me abrazas, me separas lentamente acercando tus labios a los míos, pero antes de completar la mágica escena despierto decepcionada; ¿será que solo lo viviré en sueños? _

_Cuando llegue el momento me gustaría que tomaras mis labios como tuyos, estaré feliz de que los aceptes y desfrutemos del mas maravilloso sentimiento que nos une. Pero hay algo mas, otra duda que me invade: ¿tu desearas besarme? Yo nunca eh besado a nadie y seguramente no sabré como actuar en ese momento, pero lo que si se es que será un momento lleno de magia y amor; magia, es algo que siempre ha estado presente en nuestras vidas y otra razón mas que nos une, es un lazo especial e irrompible que existe entre los dos., (me río un poco) tal parece que sufro de la mas grave y dulce de las enfermedades, el amor. _

_Pensándolo bien, de no ser por las cartas, jamás te habría conocido, ellas son mis mejores amigas, son como mis hermanas, y siempre les estaré eternamente agradecida que me dieran la oportunidad de conocerte, no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti que no este llena de tristeza, pues nunca conocí el amor, al menos no en esta magnitud, con Yukito jamás me sentí como contigo, me dolió un poco su rechazo, pero me da gusto que resultara así, pues de otra forma, jamás habría conocido el amor en tales proporciones como lo he hecho a tu lado. _

_Se que el momento en que nos veamos esta cada vez mas cerca, mis piernas tiemblan de pensar en volver a verte, no se como reaccionare cuando te vea, me lanzare a tus brazos y te besare dándote a entender la falta que me has hecho o talvez seas tu el que me espere con los brazos abiertos, sea cual sea la forma, no importara después, pues al final estaremos juntos._

__  
Se levanto de su asiento dejando la pluma con la que escribía a un lado, fue hasta su cama y se acomodo abrazando un osito de felpa de color negro, poso su mirada esmeralda sobre una hoja de papel que yacía en su mesa de noche junto a un sobre con remitente de Hong Kong, el mensaje de la carta era corto pero muy emotivo y terminaba con la frase_: pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo, mi flor de cerezo..................atte.: Shaoran Li _


	2. Capitulo 2: Reencuentros

Konnichiwa, i"ll be back (jejejo sonó a terminator) aquí esta el segundo  
capitulo de esta corta historia de sakura.

Liver- que bien que te gusto, y con lo de las separaciones, pues no las  
puse en el primer capitulo porque estaba mas bien narrado por Sakura, pero  
no te preocupes que en este si hay separaciones en los diálogos. Gracias  
por tu review Bueno ahora si vamos con el fic, espero que a mas personas les guste

"pensamientos"

-dialogos-

(descripciones o acotaciones mias)  
  
Capitulo 2: Reencuentros

Era una hermosa mañana de verano, los flores de cerezo se mostraban  
especialmente bellos, algunos de sus pétalos caían al contacto de la suave  
brisa, danzando en el aire dando lugar a un bello paisaje, parecía que se  
preparaban para algo importante. Una joven de fina figura, largos cabellos castaños hasta media espalda y  
una dulce y bella mirada esmeralda corría por entre los árboles de cerezos,  
vestía un sencillo vestido de tirantes de un color verde claro, que  
combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, unas sandalias blancas y el cabello  
suelto.

Sakura- Tomoyo ven!! Los cerezos se ven hermosos (llamaba a su amiga  
agitando su mano, sin quitar su sonrisa de la cara)  
Tomoyo- ya voy Sakura!! (dijo otra joven de fina figura, llevaba una falda  
azul y una blusa de tirantes color lila, largos cabellos negros y una  
amable mirada azul marino a su amiga)  
Sakura- huh? para que es eso Tomoyo? (dijo señalando la cámara que llevaba  
en las manos)  
Tomoyo- (con voz soñadora) pues para que mas, no podía perderme la  
oportunidad de grabar a mi mejor y bella amiga en un día tan lindo como  
este   
Sakura- Tomoyo no es para tanto n-nU  
Ring!!!  
Sakura- eh Tomoyo creo que es tu teléfono  
Tomoyo- (saliendo de su trance) ah si, (contestando la llamada) si diga?  
...........como?, si pero? ....... esta bien iré en seguida mamá? u-u  
Sakura- que sucedió?  
Tomoyo- era mi mamá, me pidió que regresara, necesita que le ayude con  
algo, pero es que hoy iba a ser un día muy especial!!! ;-;  
Sakura- Tomoyo no te preocupes, podemos ir de compras otro día  
Tomoyo- compras?........ah si (nerviosa) jejejej, entonces iremos luego,  
adiós Sakura (mientras se alejaba) "que descuidad, por poco digo cosas que no debo, solo  
espero no demorar mucho para llegar a tiempo "  
Sakura- bien creo que entonces debo irme a casa

Comenzó a caminar por el extenso parque tranquilamente, disfrutando del  
maravilloso paisaje, no tenia prisas, después de todo su padre estaba de  
viaje y su hermano llegaría tarde; se detuvo por unos momentos, con la  
vista fija en algún punto lejano, como si buscase algo o............  
alguien; rió ante ese pensamiento. Sin embargo continuo con su camino, pero  
esta vez hacia donde había estado mirando, no sabia porque pero sentía que  
debía ir hacia allá.

Sakura- "que es esto que siento en el pecho?, no se porque pero quiero ver  
que es lo que hay por este camino......"

Continuo caminando, se encontró con un pequeño campo lleno de flores  
rodeado de enormes árboles de cerezos en flor, su vista quedo maravillada  
ante tal espectáculo, pero algo llamo su atención y la hizo girar su  
mirada, al mismo tiempo que la persona que se hallaba ahí, encontrándose  
con................

mismo parque 30 minutos antes

Un joven alto de cabellos marrones y mirada profunda del mismo color  
caminaba por ahí, en su andar se mostraba nervioso, aunque trataba de  
disimularlo.

.......- rayos, aun es muy temprano, falta mucho para la hora  
indicada.(dijo mirando su reloj)  
Lanzo un suspiro  
........- creo que esta vez me apresure demasiado (cerro los ojos  
recordando lo que su amiga de la infancia le dijo) – _debes estar en la  
torre de Tokio a las 3 de la tarde, yo me encargare de lo demás, veras que  
todo quedara divino, será como un sueño   
_Sonrió al recordar eso, no importaba cuanto pasara, ella seguiría igual.  
.........- siempre quiere que todo salga perfecto, solo espero que no lleve  
su cámara n-nU

Camino un poco por los alrededores del parque, sin darse llegó a una zona  
rodeada de grandes árboles de cerezo y lleno de flores, era un lugar  
realmente bello, se quedo admirando el lugar, viendo los pétalos de las  
flores caer pensando en una persona muy especial.

mismo parque, tiempo actual

Su mirada se cruzo y se veían fijamente, tratando de procesar lo que  
pasaba, ninguno podía articular palabra, el tiempo se había detenido, los  
pétalos los rodeaban enmarcando la escena, finalmente un susurro salió de  
los labios de ambos.

Sakura- (con lagrimas en los ojos) Shaoran.....?  
Shaoran- (muy, muy sorprendido) Sakura.......?

Todo paso muy rápido, Sakura llego corriendo a donde se encontraba Shaoran,  
que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, cuando estuvieron juntos se  
abrazaron fuertemente, para asegurarse que no se tratara de un sueño y la  
persona que mas amaban se desvaneciera en cuestión de segundos. Después de unos minutos se separaron, mantenían la vista fija en los ojos  
del otro, aquella mirada que tanto avían deseado volver a ver, al fin  
estaba ahí para ellos, se encontraban en silencio, pero no era un silencio  
incomodo, sino todo lo contrario, eran un silencio que era capaz de decir  
mas que mil palabras, un silencio que gritaba todo lo que había en sus  
corazones. Fue la voz de el la que irrumpió en ese  
silencio

Shaoran- eh regresado (dijo sonriéndole tiernamente a la joven que estaba  
entre sus bazos)  
==============================  
bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, porque el  
siguiente sera el final, así que no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews  
matta ne


	3. Capitulo 3: Una cita, una sorpresa

Hola ya volvi, aquí esta el 3º y ultimo capitulo del fic, espero que sea de  
su agrado n-n

Ghia-hikari – gracias por tu review y por leer el fic SAkUrA wEn – te agradezco que leyeras el fic, y tus cometarios, espero que  
leas este capitulo tambien. Gracias por tu review 

Bueno ahora si la continuación.

"pensamientos"

-dialogos-

(descripciones o acotaciones mias)

Capitulo 3: Una cita, una sorpresa Aun se encontraban abrazados, después de tanto tiempo separados, era como  
si nunca mas quisieran separare el uno del otro. Shaoran- mi querida flor, no sabes cuanto te eh extrañado, me has hecho  
tanta falta  
Sakura- tu tambien a mi (dijo mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho de  
el, le encantaba sentir su calidez) te eh echado mucho de menos estos seis  
años, pero sabia que nos veríamos de nuevo (le dirigió una sonrisa a su  
novio)  
Shaoran- (acariciando el rostro de Sakura) "como extrañe esa sonrisa" –  
recibiste mi carta?  
Sakura- si, decía cosas muy lindas, gracias  
Shaoran- no tienes porque agradecérmelo, solo quería que supieras todo lo  
que sentía al tenerte lejos; por cierto, sabes....te tengo una sorpresa  
Sakura- una sorpresa?.... que es? (sonriendo ampliamente)  
Shaoran- aun no te lo diré, será un secreto, pero si te portas bien te lo  
diré( le sonrió tiernamente)  
Sakura- no es justo, eres malo sabias (le saco un poco la lengua, pero le  
sonrió)  
Shaoran- jajajajaj bien señorita, que le parece si vamos a tomar un helado  
y me cuenta todo lo que ha hecho durante estos tres años (dijo tendiéndole  
su brazo como todo un caballero)  
Sakura- claro que si joven Li (aceptando su brazo) Caminaron juntos hasta el puesto de helados, ordenaron dos y se sentaron a  
platicar de cosas sin importancia, de lo que habían hecho y lo que  
esperaban hacer, pero lo que mas les importaba era que estaban juntos, era  
como si el tiempo que estuvieron separados no hubiese existido y solo  
estuviera el hoy en el que se encontraban Shaoran- y bien señorita Kinomoto, me dirá cuantos pretendientes suyos eh  
de desaparecer esta vez, tal vez sean mil o quizás cien mil, o incluso mas  
(dijo en tono bromista, contando con los dedos) con alguien tan linda como  
usted, dudo mucho que no pasen del millón (al principio Shaoran era muy  
celoso con los "amigos" de Sakura, pero después se dio cuenta de que no  
tenia porque hacerlo, confiaba en Sakura, incluso lo usaba como un tema  
para bromear tal y como lo hacia en ese momento)  
Sakura- (riendo por el comentario de Shaoran) creo que exageras, jamás  
tendría tantos  
Shaoran- porque no?, eres la chica mas hermosa que conozco y seguro que  
habrá quien piense lo mismo (esto ultimo lo dijo como reproche pero tambien  
en tono de broma)  
Sakura- jejej eso lo dices porque soy tu novia (dijo una sonrojada y feliz  
Sakura)  
Shaoran- por su puesto que no, yo el futuro líder del clan Li nunca miento  
(fingió estar dolido)  
Sakura- jajaj de acuerdo, te creeré , (a la mención del clan se puso  
algo seria, pero no lo demostró, era algo que le preocupaba, por ello  
habían estado distanciados tanto tiempo)  
Shaoran- (levantándose) y dime, a donde te gustaría ir ahora  
Sakura- mmmmm...ya se, que tal si vamos al cine  
Shaoran- por supuesto Ambos caminaron juntos hasta el cine, Shaoran iba abrazando a Sakura por la  
espalda, mientras esta apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro; ambos acaparaban  
las miradas de muchos jóvenes, chicos por el lado de Sakura, y chicas por  
el lado de Shaoran que no podían evitar sentir algo de envidia al ver a tan  
linda pareja; pero ninguno lo notaba, estaban mas ocupados en disfrutar de  
la compañía mutua que se brindaban. Llegaron y compraron las entradas, escogieron una película romántica, en la  
que Sakura estuvo al borde del llanto en mas de una escena, Shaoran por su  
parte tambien disfruto la película, y en mas de una ocasión abrazaba  
sobreprotectoramente a su novia al ver que los chicos la miraban; ella lo  
notaba en ocasiones, y reía ante la actitud de Shaoran causándole un leve  
sonrojo a el, le gustaba que se pusiera celoso, pero claro, no siempre,  
según ella, se veía lindo cuando lo hacia. Después del cine, siguieron su paseo por una feria que había cerca, Shaoran  
ganó un lindo un osito de felpa para Sakura. Shaoran- te gusta? (dándole el oso)  
Sakura- si es precioso (abrazando el osito)  
Shaoran- recuerdas aquella feria cuando niños, cuando competí con tu  
hermano por aquel conejo de peluche  
Sakura- (sonriendo) si, el empleado les dio uno a cada uno por su esfuerzo,  
eso fue lo que dijo Tomoyo , se lo diste a Yukito y el te compro un  
raspado en agradecimiento   
Shaoran- si te digo la verdad, pensé en dártelo a ti  
Sakura- huh?  
Shaoran- pero de haberlo hecho seguramente tu hermano me habría matado en  
ese momento n-ñU  
Sakura- (abrazando a Shaoran) pero que cosas dices mejor, mejor sigamos  
paseando n-n Se subieron a casi todas las atracciones, incluso a la casa del terror,  
donde a Sakura iba abrazando fuertemente a Shaoran y casi se muere de un  
infarto. El día casi llegaba a su fin, ya casi anochecía, habían llegado nuevamente  
al parque donde se habían reencontrado y a cada minuto que pasaba Sakura  
comenzaba a sentir una opresión en el pecho Shaoran- Sakura que sucede  
Sakura- de que hablas?  
Shaoran- es que te veo pensativa, y ya no veo tu linda sonrisa, dime es por  
lo de la casa del terror, si es así lo siento, no debí insistir, perdóname  
Sakura- no , no es eso, no te preocupes n  
Shaoran- estas segura?  
Sakura- (vio a Shaoran por un momento, parecía preocupado, debía decírselo)  
bueno, es solo que.........Shaoran este día a sido el mas maravilloso que  
eh tenido, el verte de nuevo me hizo muy feliz, sin embargo.......  
Shaoran- sin embargo?  
Sakura- no puedo evitar pensar que esto terminara (se acerco y apoyo su  
cabeza en el pecho de el) y tu de nuevo tendrás que irte y que pasara mucho  
tiempo para que nos volvamos a ver (algunas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por  
sus mejillas, pero Shaoran las limpio)  
Shaoran- (abrazándola) eso no pasara Sakura, puedes estar segura de ello  
Sakura- pero Shaoran tu tienes tus responsabilidades con el clan, eso es  
muy importante además... (no pudo continuar, Shaoran puso un dedo sobre  
sus labios impidiéndole seguir)  
Shaoran- Sakura, recuerdas que te dije que te tenia una sorpresa  
Sakura- si lo recuerdo  
Shaoran- pues veras, la sorpresa que te tengo es esta: eh arreglado todo  
en Hong Kong para que pueda atender todos los asuntos del Clan desde aqu  
sin necesidad de irme de nuevo  
Sakura- como? No entiendo..  
Shaoran- lo que quiero decir es que regresare a Tomoeda, y esta vez de  
forma definitiva, nada ni nadie podrá impedir que estemos juntos mi amada  
flor de cerezo, me quedare aquí a tu lado, del que nuca me debí haber  
separado  
Sakura- (llorando de alegría) Shaoran yo....... te amo...... no sabes lo  
feliz que soy por esto  
Shaoran- yo también Sakura, siempre estaremos juntos (fue acercando su  
rostro al de ella, la distancia era casi nula, Sakura solo se dejo llevar,  
el momento con el cual había soñado se hacia realidad; en tan solo unos  
segundos sus labios se fundieron en un dulce y tierno beso, al principio  
algo torpe, pues eran inexpertos, pero estaba lleno de amor. Cuando al fin se separaron, mas por la falta de aire que por voluntad, un  
leve sonrojo se asomaba por las mejillas de ambos, se miraban fijamente,  
profesándose su amor con la mirada Shaoran- Sakura yo (comenzó a decir algo nervioso)  
Sakura- que sucede?  
Shaoran- tal vez....sea algo apresurado pero  
Sakura- huh?  
Shaoran- Sakura, antes de venir aquí tome una decisión  
Sakura- de que se trata? (observo a su novio fijamente, en ese momento el  
saco de su chaqueta una pequeña cajita de color negro, Sakura comenzó a  
sentir mariposas en el estomago)  
Shaoran- (hincado)Sakura, te amo mas que a mi propia vida, y me harías el  
hombre mas feliz del mundo si aceptaras esto y aceptaras convertirte en mi  
esposa (abrió la caja al tiempo que le sonreía, dejando ver un hermoso  
anillo con un diamante en forma de estrella en medio)  
Sakura- Shaoran yo...........(estaba muda, las palabras no le salían, as  
que acerco su rostro al de el dándole un tierno beso en los labios)  
Shaoran- espero que eso haya sido un si (levantándose)  
Sakura- nada me haría mas feliz que ser tu esposa Shaoran, (abrazándolo)  
claro que acepto!!!! sus rostros se fueron acercando nuevamente, ambos querían probar  
nuevamente los labios del otro, pero de pronto un grito se dejo escuchar  
separando a la pareja .........- no puede ser!!!!!! Eh llegado muy tarde!!!!!! ;;  
Sakura y Shaoran- (muy, muy sorprendidos) Tomoyo!!!!! que haces aquí!!!!!  
Tomoyo- es que yo..... (decía entre sollozos) yo solo...... yo solo  
quería....  
Sakura- (acercándose a su amiga) Tomoyo que sucede? Sucedió algo malo?  
Shaoran- Tomoyo que tienes, porque estas así? (también preocupado por su  
amiga)  
Tomoyo- es solo que yo............ QUERIA INMORTALIZAR ESTOS MOMENTOS DE MI  
AMIGA SAKURA CON MI CÁMARA (llorando a mares con su cámara en la mano)  
-Caída estilo anime-  
Sakura- (roja hasta el tope) pero Tomoyo que cosas dice   
Shaoran- (igual o mas que Sakura) Tomoyo solo por eso estas así?  
Tomoyo- (fondo rosa y estrellitas en los ojos) claro que si, no podía  
perderme la oportunidad de grabar la escena mas romántica entre la pareja  
mas linda del mundo, primero dándose un beso lleno de amor y luego la  
propuesta de matrimonio, parece un sueño n-n!!!!!  
Sakura y Shaoran- (muy rojos y con una enorme gota en la cabeza)  
Tomoyo- ya se!!!!!! Filmare una en este momento n-n!!  
Sakura- a que te refieres?  
Tomoyo- muy simple, sigan con lo que estaban haciendo cuando llegue, además  
la noche es mas romántica, será una escena de ensueño n-n!!!  
Shaoran- (muy rojo) claro que no, yo no pienso prestarme para eso  
Sakura- (roja y apenada) si Tomoyo, además me daría mucha pena que nos  
grabaras  
Tomoyo- pero (voz suplicante) solo serán unas tomas, por favor  
Shaoran- lo siento Tomoyo (tomando la mano se Sakura) además quiero estar  
unos momentos mas con mi bella prometida  
Tomoyo- pero..  
Sakura y Shaoran- nos vemos luego Tomoyo!!! (alejándose)  
Tomoyo- esperen, no sean malos, déjenme grabarlos, porfavoooooooorrrr!!!!  
;-; 

OWARI

===============================================================  
Notas de la Autora:

Bueno eso es todo.  
Espero que les haya gustado, quise terminarlo con una linda escena entre  
Sakura y Shaoran, espero que haya quedado bien.

La pobre Tomoyo no pudo filmarlos jejeje n-n  
Gracias a todos los que dejaron reiews  
Matta ne n-n


End file.
